spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella Septim (Invasion)
and .}} |base_id = }} Marcella Septim or Marcella, is the deity of the Ten Divines.Varieties of Faith in the Empire As an mortal, she is known who become first female Dragonborn and the former Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. She become known for defeating Alduin,Events of "Dragon Crisis" Ulfric Stormcloak,Events of Skyrim Civil War and the Third Dominion,Events of which later she became the first person to successfully brought peace to Tamriel.Dialogue with Marcella Septim (Skyrim) After become an Ten Divine, she is considered as the "Divine-Protector of the Dragon Empire". She resides in her residence-realm in Aetherius called "Judhofkiin." Background Marcella Septim brought peace to Skyrim, and was becoming one of the popular deities and is worshipped by the Ten Divines. She is an half-breed of a Imperial/Dunmer, and took the appearance of an Imperial. Due to her slim muscular appearance, with an blonde dreadlock mohawk which she is also mostly called the "Mohawk Empress".The Dragon Empress In her early years, her childhood was more both successful, and she begin to begin her crusading career and managed to solo-mission by defeating Hades, the Daedric Prince of the Dead. At the start of her military career, she quickly rose the rank from the high-ranking of Legate to become General, by successfully conquering the Padomaic Islands, and the Thalmor-Bosmer alliance at Dovah Skor.Battle of Dovah Skor Before becoming an god, Marcella become Empress at aged of 26, and begin to role of defeating Alduin with a help of three dragons, Paarthurnax, Odahviing, and Novulvenkaal. She was met and later married to her love Jenassa. Marcella also by helping General Tullius and Elisif the Fair by defeating Ulfric Stormcloak,Events of the Battle for Windhelm ending the civil war in Skyrim.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV With the war against the Third Aldmeri Dominion led by High King Larethahl Elsinlock of Alinor and Commander Tauraril Athan, Marcella managed to end the war with an victory, which both the Cyrodiilic and the Aldmeri claiming victory and by declaring an new era.Second White-Gold Concordat On her deathbed, Marcella died on 5E 68 and become the Goddess of War and Strength of the Ten Divines as Marcella, while her adopted daughter, Livia succeeding her. Marcella considered one of the greatest heroines of Mankind. Interactions Judhofkiin Visit the home of the former Empress of Cyrodiil Marcella Septim at Judhofkiin in Aetherius. A Meeting With Empress-Goddess Combat behavior, skills and abilities Traits Skills Class *Block *Destruction *Enchanting *Heavy Armor *Lockpicking *One-handed *Restoration *Smithing *Speech *Two-handed Skills and Spells Destruction *Ebonyflesh *Flames *Fireball *Firebolt Restoration *Close Wounds *Fast Healing *Greater Ward Alteration *Candlelight *Magelight Dragon Shouts *Animal Allegiance *Aura Whisper *Become Ethereal *Call Dragon *Call of Valor *Clear Skies *Disarm *Dismay *Dragonrend *Elemental Fury *Fire Breath *Frost Breath *Ice Form *Kyne's Peace *Marked for Death *Slow Time *Storm Call *Throw Voice *Unrelenting Force *Whirlwind Sprint Dialogue Conversations Quotes Gallery Marcella Septim ESI (3).png|Marcella in her Divine outfit. Marcella card art.png|Marcella in . Marcella.png|Marcella in Whiterun, Skyrim. Circa 5E 725. Trivia *Marcella is the only deity that appeared in another The Elder Scrolls series, which she appeared as both an Mortal and now an Ten Divine. *It is possible that after Marcella become goddess, Reman, the Worldly-God and Talos as Goddess of War. Since Alduin is been defeated by Marcella Septim is never heard from again and Marcella began her existence as a Goddess back then.The Ebon Arm Appearances * Eleven Commands: Ten Divines ** ** ** * Events of "The Elder Scrolls VI: Invasion" ** Category:Invasion: Cyrodiilic Legion Members Category:Deities